


Tormented Soul

by Risingdawn66



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Other, Scary, Suicide, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingdawn66/pseuds/Risingdawn66
Summary: This is a story I wrote a scary type horror story and I made two endings I would like to know which ending was liked best.





	1. First ending

It was a late stormy night and the thunder woke poor Rosayu scaring her to stay awake all night, but around midnight she heard a light tapping on her window then the sound of glass being scratched by claws.

She cried for her parents, but no response. So she weakly got out of bed hugging her favorite pink owl walking out of the room, she stopped at her parents door. She was scared, but braced herself and turned the knob, she was only 10 but what she saw could scare a 20 year old. Her parents were dead, blood everywhere as she screamed. No one heard her, she was alone all alone as a soft melody started to play. 'Ring around the rosie... pockets full of posies… ashes.. ashes.. They have been killed. Time for us to play… Time for us to play… A game of murder… A game of fun… A game where everyone has a gun… Time to shoot.. Time to run… Come outside to play with us… Ring around the rosie… Pockets full of posies… ashes.. ashes.. Never go ALONE.'

Rosayu screamed and the music softened, 'tng,tng tng,tng,tng tng, tng,tng tng,tng,tng..tng…' then a scream that sounded like the radio on a fuzzy station blared, then it was silent. "Death… It's coming for me, Owanya what should I do?" The young girl looked towards the owl and a faint voice went through her mind. 'Believe in your instincts they will guide and protect you." Rosayu nodded and went to her room and gathered her stuff in a bag holding Owanya tightly and close.

She slowly made her way outside. It felt darker than usual, but staying strong she walked into the lush deep green forest and it felt as if time itself sped up, and when she exited the big forest it was daytime and she realised she was at her home. It was different the colors were all faded, and the grass was dead a sickly pale yellow and all the trees seemed to be sulking. She looked around then she noticed her own figure even changed. She was older by about 3 years most though, then she heard a familiar voice. "Hey Rosayu you look nice when your thirteen" yet this time it wasn't in her head this time it came from a little girl about age 12 which she was standing next to her. She looked exactly like… Owanya? This girl looked exactly like her stuffed owl as a human wearing a complete outfit of shirt,pants,and boots, all pink. Her clothes have the peculiar pattern of feathers like Owanya's pattern was. Her hair was shaggy, pink, shoulder length, and chin length bangs covering the left side of her face, to top it off she has a beautiful tail and wings that sprouted from her back that were by now obvious, pink.'This girl looks just like I always imagine Owanya to look like but why?' Rosayu thought to herself then stuttered out "wh-who are you?" She asked this a bit nervous of this girl, "What? Do you not recognize your precious Owanya anymore?" She asked smiling and Rosayu nodded figuring out that this is in fact Owanya, and followed her into the house and into a big living room where there was something. It was… Herself, except… Darker, eviler, and it made her shiver in her skin. "Hello Rosayu, I'm Yusaro the evil side of you, and Yes I Killed them." She even had the nerve to say this with a smirk.

:First Ending:

Anger rose in Rosayu's body as she dropped her bag pulling a master sword blade that was a foot long from its sheath, and gripping the handle tightly she let herself be overtaken by her instincts like Owanya said with everything going black.

Darkness was what she felt, and when she came to her senses the girl was dead, and she was holding her blood covered blade. There was blood splattered on her face and clothes, and she was laughing.

After everything was over Rosayu decided she would stay here and kill the evil sides of people that do wrong things that Owanya was able to see. Rosayu was happy now, killing them, having their blood splatter onto her being. She liked it… She liked the rush she always got from killing them, the addictingly sweet way she carves deeply into their flesh watching their blood seep from their limp body creating a puddle of crimson red essence.

Over time Rosayu lost herself to killing, and to insanity. Everyday her soul would get darker and evermore tainted Owanya could see it. Until one day Owanya knew the innocent little girl is now gone forever and would never return, Rosayu was gone she could never be saved. She lost herself, and now it's time for her to go and leave this world. Owanya confronted Rosayu telling her what needed to be done, and she knew it had to happen for the best. As much as she wanted to stay and continue killing she knew it was the right thing to end her own life.

As Rosayu walked up the stairs of her house Owanya followed slowly. She went to her beloved room where she felt safe, where she stayed day in and day out. Holding the blade above her chest, above her heart she said her goodbye to Owanya her only true best friend she ever had and rammed the blade into her chest staight through her heart as the light, as her light began to fade away into the darkness, the cold pitch black void of nothingness as her precious life slipped away from her eyes.

Back in the past the police had arrived to find the girls dead parents. Then when they went upstairs and entered Rosayu's room they saw something they never ever wished to see or wanted to happen. It was Rosayu, her chest was covered in the fresh crimson color of blood still impaled by the blade. She was on her side… Smiling, her face was peaceful as she held onto her stuffed pink owl Owanya who was also covered in blood. The police never knew what happened, and maybe the was a good thing. But no matter what Rosayu and Owanya will live on… They will return in a new generation… in a new life.


	2. Second ending

Anger rose in Rosayu's body as she dropped her bag pulling a master sword blade that was a foot long from its sheath, and gripping the handle tightly she let herself be overtaken by her instincts like Owanya said with everything going black

Darkness, there was darkness surrounding her as she could hear voices. "What's going on?" Her voice echoed receiving no answer so she decided to walk towards the voices. All of a sudden she could see what was happening, she had Yusaro pinned to the floor, blade up against her struggling neck. Rosayu looked into the girl's eyes seeing what she least expected to see… Fear, it was fear. Rosayu realised then that this little girl didn't mean to do what she had done, so she got up and retook control over her body.

Owanya was surprised to see that Rosayu lifted Yusaros small body to her feet. This girl didn't seem to be a demon she is… She is Rosayu's tormented soul. The girl was 10 years old it seemed "I only wanted to play with them like daddy did with mommy… The way real daddy played with her." She said quietly and Rosayu remembered her father was abusive. When she was younger around five years old, and she didn't understand exactly what he was doing to her. Rosayu's father would fight with her mother, it was only yelling until he started pushing her around… Then he actually hit her. But it didn't last very long after that she called the police and got divorced from him, and she's never seen him since.

Yusaro was crying, sobbing saying sorry nonstop, and Rosayu hugged her trying the best to comfort the little girl telling her it was an accident and that she knows this young soul would never do something like this on purpose. Owanya flew over a little nervous "Rosayu you need to do something… NOW!" She squealed loudly pointing at a dark glow that grew within the minutes growing and expanding more and more, Rosayu knew what she had to do. That was to bring this girl back this tormented soul back to before this happened and tuck her into bed, and stop what was actually there.

So grabbing Yusaro and Owanya, Rosayu ran out the door and into the forest reappearing the night her parents were killed. She slowly entered the house looking around she noticed everything was frozen in time it just stopped, "what happened Owanya?" She asks confused and Owanya giggled "time has stopped itself for you to do what you need to and re-correct time." She nodded and walked Yusaro upstairs to her room and laid the young girl in her bed pulling the blankets up and walked into the hallway sighing gripping her blade tightly Owanya walked beside her "it's at your parents door Rosayu" and she nodded going through the hall stopping a few feet away from this 'thing' of darkness breathing in heavily.

Rosayu stood there not moving staring at this 'thing' of darkness and didn't move for a while then in one swift motion she ran at the 'thing' her blade filled with energy as it surged through in a beam of light destroying the being of darkness as a loud shriek could be heard throughout the dimly lit house. She sighed as it was defeated time replaying itself as Owanya turned back to her stuffed owl self, and Rosayu glowed brightly as she returned three years into the future as a shadowy looking glow smiling as she saw herself being hugged by her parents as she held Owanya tightly in her arms. Then she started fading away with everything going back to normal.

She awoke in present time at age ten her parents smiling as they hugged her close and Rosayu smiled brightly as she held Owanya tightly in her arms, "was that all a dream? No it was all too real to be fake" she thought to herself as she looked towards her bedroom door seeing her thirteen year old self and Owanya in her human form smiling as they waved to her slowly fading away. "Nope definitely wasn't a dream" she smiled brightly as she thought this. "Goodbye Yusaro, and thanks for saving my parents for me" Rosayu smiled as she was still encased in a hug by her parents. It was all over her life was back to normal… Finally.


End file.
